Setting sun, Rising moon
by DesiQuiche
Summary: When Waka can't get rid of his guilt from the past, can Amaterasu get him to forgive himself and move on? WakaxAmmy One-shot


I've got another one-shot! A lot shorter than the last one, too. XD I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but oh well...I originally just made this to try writing in third person,(I said I sucked at it, my friend asked me for a piece of writing to proove it, and I guess it didn't really turn out as bad as I thought it would. I still think it's easier to write in first person, though XD)and my friend said it was so good I should post it. So really, why not? I've got nothing to loose, anyways. So if you like the one-shot, thank Pixelated Firefly for making me publish it. :P And now that that's out of the way, on with the disclaimer!

I don't own Okami, Ammy, Waka, the Celestial Plain, or anything like that. I just wrote this short, 905 word oneshot.

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day on the Celestial Plain. The grass swayed slightly in the wind, the birds were chirping, and the sun was shining brightly, (although beginning to set) the proof of a currently happy sun god. But even in the cheery atmosphere, one person wasn't able to share the happy moment.<p>

Ushiwaka sat leaning against a tree, holding his helmet. He messed around with the feathers on the wings of the helmet, which were slightly singed. Of course, there was nothing he could really do about it. The wings had been hit by a laser beam; they couldn't have come out of that incident without a scratch. He sighed and raised his gaze to see the beauty of the Celestial Plain. A small smile appeared on his lips, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone. He still remembered how the floating island looked when he and Amaterasu had first arrived. It was a barren wasteland. The grass, the little of it that was still there, was brown and gave of an eerie purple mist. All the water springs had completely dried up. Almost the entire island was a cursed zone. But with Amaterasu's powers, she had been able to restore the Celestial Plain to its former glory. But the memory of how it used to look was burned in his mind. And it always gave him a pang of guilt to think about it, since he was the one who had caused it. He was the one who brought the Ark of Yamato to the plain. He was the one who tried to bring the Celestials to safety. But the plan backfired when he realized that the ark was really meant to transport monsters. Most of the Celestials had been killed by the monsters. Those who hadn't were killed when the ark crash landed into the lake, filling the boat with water and drowning them. Waka was the only one who escaped the chaos. He had always wondered why it was him. When he had done so much, how could it have been he who was the only survivor? It just didn't seem right. And he had to go on for two hundred years, living with his regret of the past. So why him?

"Waka." A voice brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see none other than the goddess of the sun herself, Okami Amaterasu. Her long white hair, which matched her white and red kimono, went down to the middle of her back. Red markings, same as the ones she had in wolf form, decorated her face.

"Hello, Amaterasu." Waka greeted, putting a fake smile on his face. But Amaterasu could see right through it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, the concern showing in her golden eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine, I assure you."

"Don't try to lie to me, Waka." Amaterasu kneeled down next to him so she was at eye level. "I know when there's something wrong. Please, tell me."

"It's nothing." Ushiwaka dismissed, looking away from the goddess. But she wasn't giving up. He had been acting this way ever since they arrived on the Celestial Plain, and he refused to tell her what was wrong no matter how many times she asked. She was going to figure it out one way or another.

"You can tell me. It's fine." Amaterasu tried, but didn't get a response. "Come on, Waka. You can't keep quiet forever." Still nothing. "Please, tell me. I want to help." She heard him just sigh and look down at the helmet in his lap. "This is about the Ark of Yamato, isn't it?" She guessed. By the way he flinched, she figured she'd hit the nail on the head. "You didn't know there were monsters on board. It's not your fault."

"But I should have known." Waka replied. "I wasn't being careful. I should have guessed the monsters were coming from the ark. How could I have missed it?"

"Waka, look at me." Amaterasu said sternly. He obeyed, although somewhat hesitantly. "No one blames you for that. You just need to forget about it and let go of the past."

"How can I…" Waka asked. "…when I am in love with a goddess? But I don't deserve anyone, much less her." Amaterasu looked at him with gentle eyes.

"When we were on the ark, you asked me to forgive you. You've done so much to make up for it." She put her hand on his. "There's no doubt that I've forgiven you. But you won't stop feeling like this until you forgive yourself."

Waka was quiet for a second, then finally responded. "_Oui, _you are right. I guess I can forgive myself." He gave Amaterasu a smile, which she gladly returned.

"There's the prophet I know and love." Waka moved closer towards Ammy and kissed her for a second. She looked at him with a serious expression. "Just promise me something."

"Anything for you, _ma cherie._"

"Stop beating yourself up about the past. I don't like seeing you depressed."

"I think I can agree to that." Waka said with a smile and they once again kissed under the rising moon, the worries of the past gone with the setting sun.


End file.
